


Hearts

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Card Games, Dreams, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought everything would be normal afterwards. What a silly wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the weekly challenge topic for the LJ group YGODRABBLE. The topic was surrender.
> 
> This was originally posted in April 2012.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh!

"Why did you do it? You knew he would eventually play that card and would win the duel!" She screamed at him. Tears ran down her face. She grabbed his shirt. Her nails dug into his skin.

He couldn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. He let her sob uncontrollably. There was nothing he could say to console her. After all, it was his fault she was in so much pain.

She left for America after they graduated from high school. She didn't even say 'good bye' when she left.

They tried to comfort him when she left. They all said "a girl's heart is too complicated".

_But what about a boy's heart?_

He thought life would just go on after _he_ left. He thought they could finally play a harmless game of Duel Monsters, go to the arcade, and maybe even eat another burger at Burger World.

Kaiba offered him a job testing his newest dueling stimulator. He said he was the only one qualified. It seemed like it cost him a lot to ask. He said yes because it was Kaiba. When he walked into Kaiba Corp. for his first day of work, Mokuba looked guilty as Kaiba pointed him to a white screen room. When the machines whirled to life, _his_ cocky face flickered before him. He felt his heart skip a beat, and his breath hitched.

"Time to duel Aibou." The hologram smirked. It copied _his_ mannerisms perfectly.

He bolted from the room.

He arrived in Egypt a week later. Isis greeted him at the airport. She didn't ask any questions. He wondered if being able to see the future for so many years caused her to be patient and wait as events unfold. He stayed with her for a year. He had became unsure why he had come to Egypt. He avoided the tourist traps and instead spent his time in Cairo with the locals.

"He wanted an honorable game. It was his time to pass on." Isis finally said to him one day. A year was too long even for Isis.

His grip tightened around his bread. It crumbled into tiny pieces.

_They don't understand. Nobody understands._

He left that night while Isis was asleep. He found himself in the desert. He recognized the sand dune in the distance and the almost unnoticeable dent in the sand. It led to the entrance to the underworld.

"Weren't my memories and body enough?" He screamed to the heavens. He screamed to a person that could never answer back. "I gave you eight years of my life solving your puzzle! You couldn't even give me one year of fun!"

He collapsed into the sand. He was tired and hungry. His heart felt heavier.

He closed his eyes and fell into that dream. The same dream that had been plaguing him for years. He was dueling _him_ again. In his hand contained the cards 'Gold Sarcophagus' and 'Monster Reborn'.

Like the thousands of times before, he wondered what would happen if he didn't seal 'Monster Reborn'. However like the thousands of times before, he always played the two cards.

He wasn't going to surrender.

In the real world, he hadn't been enough to keep _him_ in the mortal realm. Instead he accepted his fate, to dream this eternal dream.

_After all, a boy's heart is complicated too._

**OWARI**


End file.
